


Sólo una mirada y me robaste el corazón.

by SuperLena_SC



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), clexa - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom, the100
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLena_SC/pseuds/SuperLena_SC
Summary: Kara es una prestigiosa estudiante en la secundaria, pero está completamente enamorada de una persona tres años más grande que ella y no pudo conocerla bien ya que para Kara era su primer año en la secundaria y para la otra persona era su último.  ¿Qué pasara cuando una de ellas se vaya y la otra tenga otro destino?Tiempo después Kara se convertirá en una persona completamente adulta tendrá la oportunidad de obtener una beca de basquetbol para poder reanudar sus estudios de periodismo en una universidad privada, pero cuando ingrese nunca se imagino a volver a ver esos ojos verdes que siempre soñaba.Se volverán a encontrar, será que Kara tendrá la oportunidad de tener el valor de hablarle o el destino le dará un inconveniente con esa persona....¿tendrán sus vidas hechas o el destino las podrá juntar de nuevo?





	Sólo una mirada y me robaste el corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic, y es sobre una historia en el que gira al rededor del básquetbol. Espero que les guste mi escritura, la trama de cada Fic.

Una nueva oportunidad se le presentará a Kara Danvers y esta decisión cambiará su vida.

Kara proviene de una familia de escasos recursos, que busca una beca en una universidad de las más prestigiosas de todo el país para poder terminar su carrera de periodismo que no pudo concluir por falta de recursos económicos, ya que sus papás no podían pagar dos universidades al mismo tiempo, decidieron que su hermana mayor Alexandra Danvers terminara primero su carrera de bio-ingeniera y ahora que ya terminó de estudiar su hermana, es el turno de la pequeña Danvers en reanudar sus estudios.

Pero la pregunta es ¿cómo obtendrá esa beca?....

Muy fácil, Kara es una excelente jugadora de basquetbol, inicio con este deporte a los cinco años de edad y siempre ha tenido en las venas el amor por este deporte aunque también es una excelente estudiante, tiene esa habilidad de poder mezclar ambas cosas.

Pero en algo es mala en la vida.... se trata que es muy reservada, cohibida, callada y demasiado antisocial, lo que la hace que al interactuar con las personas sea un gran reto para ella.

Para obtener dicha beca tendrá que hacer una visorias que convocó "National City University" pero cuando se presente ha esas prácticas, se encontrará con unos ojos verdes que le recordará a su primer amor de su infancia.

Esta claro que Kara estuvo muy enamorada de una persona en la secundaria, pero por el miedo ha ser rechazada nunca se animó en hablarle, también nunca pudo conocer su nombre, porque esta persona misteriosa era tres años mayor que ella y más porque era mujer.

Pero en algo estaba consciente que nunca olvidaría eso preciosos ojos verdes en toda su vida.

Kara Danvers una chicha nerd de 12 años, con lentes, brackets, torpe, tenía lapso de ser una persona tartamuda por estar estresa o el miedo, con baja autoestima y con el coeficiente intelectual más alto de su secundaria, era obvio que nunca se animaría hablarle a la persona más popular de toda la escuela, la considerarían como bicho raro, un estorbo, etc.

Aunque siempre escuchó que le decían Lutessa, será ¿que ese sea su verdadero nombre?

Kara nunca imagino que la adolescencia le vendría bien, su cara llena de acné simplemente se convirtió en un rostro liso y suave, sus lentes de nerd fueron cambiados por unos lentes de contacto, dejo atrás los brackets para tener unos dientes completamente derechos, su cabellera rubia que antes no le importaba que estuviera sucia y enredada ahora es lacia y sedosa es lo más hermoso que verás, gracias al deporte que practica pudo tonificar todo su cuerpo y sin olvidar el abdomen de ensueño que tiene.

Ahora en el presente, después de 10 años tendrá la oportunidad de volver a recontarse con esos ojiverdes que siempre soñaba en volverlos a ver.... pero hay un inconveniente y es que pensó que sería una compañera de equipo en el que jugaría, lo que nunca pensó que sería su nueva entrenadora de basquetbol.

Kara Danvers tendrá que dejar atrás sus miedos de la infancia, para tener el valor suficiente de hablarle a su primer y único amor en toda su vida.

Es posible que tenga una nueva oportunidad para acercase a esta persona....

**Author's Note:**

> Por lo que pudieron leer:
> 
> • Kara fue una nerd en la secundaria aunque seguirá siendo en la universidad.
> 
> • Tiene un gran amor en la infancia con alguien de ojos verdes.
> 
> • Kara Danvers una excelente jugadora nata del basquetbol.
> 
> • Después de 10 años se vuelve a encontrar con dicha persona de ojos verdes.
> 
> • Kara se animará?... en hablarle a su crush de su vida; sin embargo, nunca pensó que sería con su nueva entrenadora.
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios y votos para continuar con esta NUEVA historia SUPERCORP
> 
> Besos


End file.
